Thirtysomething
by Gala72
Summary: Rory comes back for her mother's wedding after spending months on assignements reporting of events in Europe and Nothern AFrica. As she is about to go through security, she is accosted by an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Gilmore Girls...

Author's note : I know I should have finished my story before starting another one. I am sorry to those waiting. I mean to get back to those story shortly but I can't give any timeline. I hope you like this start... this is an answer to a request I had received in one review... hoping the author of the review still visits... Once again, please take into consideration that English is not my primary language.

* * *

Thirtysomething...

Chapter 1 : Airport security

Rory was walking at a fast pace in Charles De Gaulles's airport in France. She was finally going back home after a series of assignments in Europe and northern African country. She was tired and had not had a good night sleep in weeks or months. She usually was on time or even early for any of her flights. She hated having people wait for her and to be honest, she liked the quietness of an empty Gate while she was waiting for her flight. She often was inspired when waiting. This morning though, she did not have to work; still she had brought her laptop with her in order to chat with friends while waiting. She had done her online checking and only needed to go to the security gate as she only had a backpack. Travelling for work , you learned to travel lightly. As she arrived to security, she saw the backlog of people waiting in line.

"Gheez, that is the only thing that made it worth travelling with Grandma… no waiting in line, getting the first class treatment. I should learn to use the Gilmore name to my advantage."

"I never thought I would hear something like this coming from you." She heard a voice answering her which made her realize she had spoken aloud. She turned around not quite remembering the voice but still … As she looked at the man beside her a bright smile came. She never thought she would meet any of them again…

"Colin! Wow, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well Reporter Girl, you're not the only one travelling for a living. Coming home after a long trial in Germany. How about you? Going to some exotic country or war zone?"

"Nah, not this time… going home also."

"Are you on Flight 933 to Hartford?"

"Yep."

"Good, we could keep company. Care to join me?"

"I already have my seat and for sure we are not travelling same class." She looked at him. Colin was wearing a suit which must have cost as much as one month rent for her small apartment in New York. He looked good, better than she remembered. He lost that kind of smug air he used to go around with; made him more approachable but he still screamed money.

"Don't wo worry about it, we'll change your seating, they always have to upgrade some clients. Now for this lineup… I can assure you that the McCrea's name gives you as much privilege as the Gilmore's name does . Shall we?"

Colin motioned to Rory to follow him as he went his way towards the airport's employee that was helping people. He talked a few minutes to the guy and came back to Rory with a satisfied smile.

Not a minute later, a small cart arrived and picked them up. They headed towards a door that was not yet open at the security gate and were let in through that gate. Yes, money might not prevent you from security screening but it did make you pass in front of everyone and best of all, without anyone noticing it but the employee that were asked to open the gate. 5 minutes later, they were escorted to their gate and Colin was arranging for Rory's seat to be upgrade to first class with him.

"If I recall correctly, you are probably lacking caffeine by this hour, care to join me for a late breakfast and coffee."

"Ah! You remember the way to any Gilmore Girl's heart! Of course I will join you." She said forgetting that she had intended to get in touch with both her mother and Lane.

They headed to a restaurant in the airport and were seated.

"So how are you doing? I often read your articles and see you from time to time on major network. Things seems to go well for you." Colin asked.

"I am fine and yes, after graduation I had a rougher time but now things are great."

"You did not like doing the Campaign with Obama?"

The waiter came to take their order and they requested to have a pot of coffee on the table since they would otherwise call him every 5 minutes. The waiter was surprised but obliged as they seemed completely serious.

"Oh I loved it. It was just a reality check about what it was like to live like a reporters. Bad hotels, crappy coffee. Now I have it easy… nicer hotels, great coffees, at least depending where I am. And what about you?"

"Oh, well, kept the legacy running. I am a lawyer for my father's conglomerate. I represent many high-profile clients. Since I am still single, I can still travel free of obligation and my father uses me for it."

"Ah, still looking?" Rory asked

"What interested?" He answered with a smirk; not missing the opportunity.

Rory blushed.

"Not what I meant…"

"I know, you still blush to nothing really, at 32 years old?"

"Hey not that old… only 30."

"Excuse me young one…" He answered as both laughed. "But not really, just got out of a long and quite draining relationship. You? I don't see any rings."

"Nope… I seem to never find one that sticks around when I have to go abroad for long periods. So I stopped looking. Hey my mom is getting married next week and she is 46 so there is still hope." She said smiling at the thought of her mom's wedding coming up.

"Congratulations to her on my behalf."

Their food arrived at that moment and they started to eat. After a few bites on both sides. Rory looked at Colin not sure if she could ask how he was doing. Colin saw her hesitation and volunteered the information to make it less awkward.

"He is doing fine. Logan I mean. After you two broke up he moved to the west coast anyway and did good there. Eventually his dad made a peace offer and they joined forces. He handles all multimedia sides of the HPG."

"That I knew… did a few pieces for them. I mean how is he?"

"He's ok. He got married a few years ago. He is about to be a father for the first time."

"Oh!" Rory was lost in thoughts.

Colin was not sure if Rory had not moved on or if it was something else but they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Sorry, I have to get it." She said and he nodded indicating he did not mind at all.

"Gilmore Intergalactic travelling agency how may I help you?"

Colin looked at her and smiled remembering how that girl was so different from all others he was used to. Even Stephanie or Rose were not that full of quirks.

Rory talked a bit on the phone confirming her flight arrival time and saying it was ok if no one was there to pick her up. She would take a cab. That she would stay a while but needed to get to her place in New York to make boxes for her move. After a few other sentences he could not make any sense of she hung up.

"It was my mom."

"I guessed. You know you look a lot like what I remembered her like." Colin said remembering the only time he saw Rory's mom at the police Station. He added "I don't think Finn and I made a good impression on her back then."

"That is an understatement to say the least but you had still made a better impression than Logan at the time."

"Did we?"

"Let's just say that if it had been in any other situation, she would have played around with you both, me being in Jail because of Logan, well, kind of made him work for it afterward."

"But you had stolen the boat."

"Yes, but at that time, she did not want to believe it was me. So what about the third stooges?"

"Oh, Finn would hate to hear that he is the third…" Colin said smiling at the thought of his best friend. "He's doing great. Still pretty much the same guy but now happily married. Still as much of a flirt though but honest to god, he does not cheat."

"Wow, someone tamed the beast."

"Oh yes, and she is not what we would have expected for him."

"why?"

"Well, she took a lot of convincing before agreeing to going out with him. I have no idea how they met but she hated him altogether. It reminded me of how you and Logan met. She has character."

"I would like to meet her. Is she a red-head?"

"Funny thing but yes."

"And where are they all living?"

"Logan is still west, in California. Finn is moving a lot between New York, Dublin and Sydney."

"And you?"

"Still Hartford. I bought a condo and I am working at the family firm there. You?"

"Well, I was in Washington for a while and then New York but I am moving to Hartford. I also bought a condo."

As they went a bit more in details, they realized that Rory was going to move quite close to Colin, different Condo but a new one close by in the same neighborhood.

"I did not know you would make enough as a reporter to buy such a place." Colin said.

"Well, well, I see that all the snobbism is not yet gone from you Mr. McCrea." She teased him

"I did not mean, well, you know."

"Yes and you are right but I inherited a bit from my great grandmother coming in with the money at 25. I had just kept it until now."

"And how are you GrandParents? I haven't seen them in a while at any functions."

"They are ok, but getting a bit old so yes, they do not go to too many now. Any news on Juliet or Rose?"

"Not really, other than they both are well married, I was at their wedding but after, not much. Would you believe they married best friends?"

"No! Lucky for them I guess." She smiled. She missed all the LDB crew when Logan broke up with her at her graduation. She had not seen most of them during her last year but still she had missed all of them as they disappeared. Now, they were a memory. But, talking to Colin, she wished she had kept in touch at least a bit.

The waiter had come and left them with the bill, only one. As Rory was about to call him back to have separate, Colin stopped her.

"Let me. I will charge it anyway."

"No, no, I can pay my share."

"I know Rory but that is not how I was raised. Let me be the gallant one I was brought up to be."

"Fine."

As they were heading out, they were called for boarding. They continued their conversation on the way and on the plane for hours. Rory could not remember ever talking this much without any strange silence for a long time. Colin was different now than he used to be. He was now a more down to earth guy. She would not admit it but she wished they would keep in touch. She honestly did not know that many people in Hartford anymore.

As the plane descended on Connecticut, she suddenly realized that her grandparents would probably try to push her with a date for her mother's wedding. She had juggled the idea of asking Jess but he was dating someone and she was quite jealous of their friendship. Maybe Colin would agree.

She turned to him and studied him for a minute, trying to see how he would fit in a Stars Hollow wedding. Logan had always felt quite out of place then in Stars Hollow and the old Colin was even more stuck up… today, she was not sure.

"What?" Colin asked not sure why he was being scrutinized.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Will I be able to ask any payback I want?" He said with a devilish smile.

"I should have known you could not change that much." She said turning pink.

"Come on reporter Girl, that was too easy to miss."

"I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind accompanying me at my mother's wedding next Saturday. See, I don't have any date and my grandparents might force someone on me, I'd rather choose."

"I feel so warm to know that you think I am a better candidate than whatever your grandparents would choose. But to be honest, I think you should play along anyway."

"What you don't to do me that favor? You should see who they tried to push my way the last time?"

"It's not that, but you might be surprised. But if you don't like whoever they push on you, I agree to go with you. And more, it will be a pleasure to do so."

Rory was not sure of how to take Colin's answer. But agreed to his plan and they continued chatting away until they were to pass customs. Rory looked once again at the lineup waiting. She sighed.

"Argh… come on Gilmore, you still don't get what money can do, do you?"

He brought her with him towards one of the custom agent on the side and they were signaled to go to a desk on the side. As they were leaving the airport Rory was about to go towards the taxis to get home but Colin signaled her to come with her.

"Come on, I am not going to let you pay a cab fare all the way to your little hometown. Let me drive you. My car is already waiting for me. This way, I will know the way if I end up as your date for next week."

"Fine, but only if it is not bringing you out of your way."

"Don't worry about it… no-one is waiting for me tonight. I said I would only be home tomorrow."

"Ah, a wise man. So did I with my grandparents. They are expecting us to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, are they?" He asked with a smirk. "A family dinner, that is nice."

They entered Colin's BMW and Colin dropped Rory at home. They exchanged emails and cell phone number and Rory mentioned she would contact him when she returned from New York later that week.

As Rory entered her childhood home, she was happy to finally be at the only place she had ever felt like home.

She sighed and let her bags on the floor before shouting.

"Mom! Mom, are you there."

"I am upstairs hun… and who was that in the fancy car?"

"Oh, you saw."

"Of course I did…"

"Just an old friend I met while flying back." On this Lorelei made a face indicating her doubts on who it was.

"No mom, not Logan. And I will let you know that I am over him."

"Are you sure hun? I don't know, it always come back to comparing anyone to Logan."

"I know but let me reassure you… I am over Logan."

* * *

Let me know what you think of this start. In one of my older story, I was requested to try doing a Cory. Here is the first chapter. Hopefully I will be able to deliver. For my other story still pending, I do intend to come back to them in the next few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Gilmore Girls...

Author's note : I hope you will like what I have planned for this story. Please, review or comment. I will take suggestion of where this story might go... I have a general idea but am going with the flow so suggest I will consider anything if you keep in mind that in the end, she should be with Colin. This pairing is for me the hardest and it is a challenge I took on...

* * *

**Chapter 2 :Moving back to Hartford.**

Rory and Lorelei ended up going to Luke's for a late coffee and pie. Rory had already gone through all the stories she had not yet shared through Skype of a chat. She had mentioned her bumping into Colin but Lorelei could not remember anything else about him but the hate she had felt towards Logan and his friends the only time they had crossed path. On their way to Luke's Rory stopped by Lane's who was now living in a house in Stars Hollow. Lane had bought the music store and she was now running it. Zach had continued to tour for a couple of years but never felt quite at ease on big stages. After a while, he was back with Lane and he was now teaching music at the store. They had made it and were happy with their 4 kids since they had a girl and a boy after the twins. Rory promised to come spend a full day with Lane once she was officially moved into her new place.

Entering Luke's had the same effect as entering in her home. It smelled like home. She spotted Luke who smiled at her and her mother.

"Rory, I am glad to see you in one piece. Coffee and Pie I guess?"

"Hey Luke. Sure thing."

They barely sat at a table and Luke was bringing them their cups of coffee and 3 pieces of pies were set on the table. He sat with the two girls and the three of them started to eat and chat away. Luke had always been a father figure in Rory's life. They talked about different things, the countries she visited in her latest trip. Luke was fascinated by Rory's travels, he always asked questions on how people lived, the food. He never understood the need Rory had to go everywhere; still he loved hearing about it.

"So met anyone interesting" Lorelei asked after a while since Rory was evading the questions.

"Well, that is my cue… I am glad you are home Rory."

"Mom! You know I have not met anyone. I am travelling for work, not leisure."

"Well, don't they say work is where you are most likely to meet a love interest these days."

"Would be hard since I am travelling alone most of the time."

"Who knows… could be someone at the hotel, restaurant, airport."

"Ok, Ok but now. I did not meet anyone interested. Since John, I honestly haven't been looking."

"Yeah, yeah, they all say that to justify the fact they haven't tried to meet someone. And what was wrong with John? Oh yes, I remember, he was not Logan."

"Mom, please would you just let go. I am over Logan and he is married anyway."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yes, I live close enough to Hartford, Mom and Dad were there."

"They were? And none of you think of mentioning it to me?"

"Hun. We thought you knew… It was just when you broke up with John. I always thought it was somewhat related."

"How could it be related? And by the way, I did not broke up with John, he did. He did not want me to accept my assignment in northern Africa, that it was too dangerous. I accepted it, he broke up."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know… I was afraid you would agree with him it was too dangerous."

"Oh hun. I do agree with him you put yourself in dangerous territory, all by yourself. But I would never ask you not to do your work the way you want to. Still it would be nice not to worry for a little while."

"Well, you'll get your wish." Rory said smiling broadly.

"What is that smile, what are you hiding from me?"

"Well, you know I bought the condo in Hartford, don't you think it would be a waste of money to buy such an expensive place and be gone most of the time?"

"What are you saying, you won't travel anymore." Lorelei asked hoping to get a no.

"Well, I will still travel from time to time but I will need to stay put a lot more. An Editor needs to be on-site quite a lot."

"Oh! You were hired as an editor! I am so proud of you! Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Well, when the Hartford Gazette asked to meet me, I did not know it was for an editor's job. But that is what they offered. But I am afraid I will miss the travelling."

"So what is it chief editor?"

"Far from it, but still…"

Lorelei could not help but yawn at this moment. Rory was also tired and had been struggling to stay awake so they headed home and were fast asleep. The next day Rory did not do much else but sleep until 4 pm. She had woken up at 5 am (she was still on France time) and had chatted a bit with Luke going back to bed when he had gone to open up his café. She had then gone back to bed and slept on and off.

"Rory hun, time to get up and get ready!" Lorelei asked in a perky voice.

"What time is it?" She asked voice laced with sleep.

"It is past 4 and you need to go and shower. We are leaving at 5h30."

"What's the point of growing up to be woken up by your parents again?" Rory mumbled.

"What was that?" Lorelei asked having heard clearly what Rory had said.

"Nothing… just jetlagged."

"Hey if you prefer staying in bed and arriving late at your grandparents, that is fine with me, but I am not taking the blame."

On that Rory got up and headed to the bathroom with her stuff. The warm water felt good. She could not help but think back to her meeting with Colin. She never thought she would enjoy spending time with him. While she was dating Logan, Colin always came with Finn and Finn was the one always talking and amusing everyone. Colin was more quiet but always seemed to be over everyone, a complete snob.

As she was finishing her hair, her mom came into her room and sat on her bed looking at her.

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you?"

Rory smiled. Her mom had grown up in a house where there we so much expectations and so little recognition that she had made sure Rory never felt the same. She had been encourage to do whatever she wanted and was praised more than anyone she knew.

"Yes mom, you did."

"Well, I am hun. Look at you all grown up." Rory could see from the mirror how happy her mom was.

"Yes, and I hope I will be just like you if I have kids."

"What are you saying, for sure you are going to have kids. You are only 30 years old."

"I know but when you were 30, I was 14th." Rory said doubting that she would ever find anyone to settle down.

"But imagine what you will be able to provide to your kid that I was not able to."

"Maybe, but I never complained about missing anything but Dad."

"Well, you were one of a kind. God we are cheesy today. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me put a bit of makeup and we get going. Is Luke going to be there?"

"Nope, just you and me, like old time."

Rory finished getting ready and was in the living room right on the dot. They picked their jacket and got going in Lorelei's Jeep.

"I can't believe you finally bought a new one."

"Well, Luke can do miracle once but twice would have been asking a bit too much" referring to the time Luke had found a complete motor for Lorelei's old Jeep that she did not want to let go.

"So why are we driving with windows open if you have air conditioning in it?"

"I always forget. Hey a new car takes some getting used to…" They both brought their windows up and Lorelei blasted air conditioning. Lorelei took advantage of this time to let Rory what still needed to be done for the wedding and they made plan to achieve everything during the week. It was a bit like the few days they had before Rory left for Yale. Their days would be filled for the next week since Rory was also moving on the Wednesday. But she had so few things to pack. The main issue was that she needed to buy furniture but this could wait.

As they entered into the drive way to the Gilmore's house Rory could not help but sigh.

"What is it hun? You always liked coming to your grandparent's."

"Yeah but I think they are going to try to set me up once again. Look!"

There was two unknown cars in the drive way. Both BMW's and one two seat BMW that screamed single male.

"Did you know about it?"

"Hun, my parents never check with me, you know that. It might not be that bad, come on."

"Yeah, you say that now, but 10 years ago, you would have had a fit since it was you they tried to match."

"I know and I sympathize but in my experience, better to go ahead and act civil. Just don't give any personal information and stay as distant as you can. He is surely as irritated by this than you are. And with a car like this, he surely isn't looking to settle down."

They headed to the door and for the first time Rory was the one reluctant to walk in. The maid answered the door and took their jackets while Emily came to greet them.

"Rory how nice to see you. You look good as if coming from vacation. How was your latest assignments, did you have time to meet with any of our contacts in Europe? Did you really have to go to Egypt and Libya? One would think better than to send a single woman in those country."

"Hi Mom! Nice to see you too!" Lorelei said as she was completely being ignored.

"Yes, hello Lorelei, I see you every week. Rory was gone for 2 months now. Can't you ever handle when attention is on someone else?"

"I guess not. So did you guys buy new cars?"

"No why?"

"Well, there are two BMW and I am pretty sure you drive a Bentley mom."

"Yes, those were our guests. I thought Rory would enjoy having someone her own age tonight so I invited a friend of mine from DAR and her grandson was just coming back from working abroad so they joined us."

"So who am I going to talk to?"

"Lorelei, can't you just endure an evening with family?"

"Well, it is not only family…" She started to answer but was met with Emily's stare and she decided to let it go.

They followed Emily toward the living room when Rory heard her grandfather ask

"Colin, would you like another glass of Scotch?"

"Thanks but no, with the jetlag I'd rather not drink too much."

Rory started to smile… It was Colin. But didn't her grandparents know they already knew each other? They must have.

"Rory, well Hello. Come so that I introduce you."

She came into view and saw Colin sitting on a chair with a smug smile and what surely were his grandparents sitting on a couch.

"Elizabeth, John, this is our granddaughter Rory Gilmore. Rory, this is Elizabeth and John McCrea. I believe you already know Colin."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs and Mr McCrea. Colin, always nice to see you" She gave her hand to Colin's grandparents before giving it to Colin himself and giving him a peck on each cheeks.

Before she was a way, he whispered "I told you to give him a chance." And he smiled broadly.

Rory turned red and everyone thought he had complimented her.

"So Rory tell us about your latest travels" Emily asked making it seems as if Rory was travelling for leisure.

Rory ended up telling a happy version of her travels for the last few months abroad only putting emphasis on the good part and forgetting to mention when she was in more delicate position. There was no need to worry her Grand Parents. And now she probably would never be in this type of situation again with her new job. While was talking she realized that only her mother and Colin seem to grasp that she was embellishing her reality.

"By the way I have a bit of news on the work from. You know I am moving into Hartford this week. What I did not mention is that I am coming here with a bit of a promotion. I will be on the editing team here in Hartford."

"Congratulations!"

All of them congratulated her on her new job. After more polite conversation, they were all asked to settle for dinner.

Throughout dinner, Rory couldn't believe how different Colin was in front of his and her grandparents compared to the previous day. It was as if he was playing a role. She was now in front of the Colin of the past, all snobbish and stuck up. Honestly, she was not sure who was the real Colin… the nice and down to earth guy she had seen the day before or the present one that was closer to what she hand known. Honestly, she preferred the simplest one from the airport.

After a copious meal, Emily turned to Rory and Colin.

"Oh, we must be such a boring party for you two. Why don't you go and enjoy the nice weather outside while we continue?"

"Grandma, you know you are never boring to me." Rory answered which had Lorelei making faces. "But it would be nice to catch up a bit with Colin, shall we?" She finished looking at Colin who seemed relieved by this turn of events.

Lorelei was about to follow the two youngest out when her mother voiced

"Lorelei, where are you going? I don't think you have anything to catch up with Mr. McCrea."

"Damn it." She mumbled and stayed in the living room trying not to fall asleep.

As Rory and Colin settled themselves on the patio she looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Rory said half angry that Colin had known about the dinner and not her.

"Why did you accept?" She asked not letting Colin answer her.

"Well, when I got the invitation, I actually never committed to coming. You know with Logan and all. I still hate all this bullshit but think it is better to go with it from time to time. It is just exhausting acting out the way they expect me to, my family I mean. When we bumped into each other at the airport, I had actually forgotten about tonight and when you mentioned being probably pushed a date, I remembered and thought it would be nice to play along. So did I deceive?"

"Humpfh… no." She smiled. "So this old Colin "stick up his ass" is only acting?"

"Yeah. I mean, before I believed it but after living real life for a while, I got tired of acting out and realized what your mom did at 16… I actually left my family's firm for a couple of years and made it on my own. Starting from scratch. I came back in my own term. But whenever I get pushed into Society, I find it easier to play the part."

"Well, it is a way to go but it would be less exhausting if you kept being yourself. I do it."

"Yeah, you were never raised to be otherwise. Your mother did good running away so young."

"So should I prepare a tux for next Saturday?" Colin asked.

"Well, I still need a date. And if you promise to stay true to this new Colin I was acquainted to yesterday, yes it still stand."

"So I am glad to be of service. I have been hoping we could meet again."

"You did?"

"Believe it or not, we all miss you. Your name has been put forward a couple of time when we gather from time to time. But no one knew how to contact you. Now, if I do go with you to the wedding, will it be too much to ask for me to bring you to our next gathering?"

"What is it an LDB event?"

"No, just a few of us meeting. We usually meet on the long week-end around July 4th. Interested?"

"I don't know. You're sure everyone will be ok with me there." She did not want to say Logan specifically but Colin understood.

"Yes, everyone will be fine with it. Logan is the one that bring up your name so don't worry."

"Good. Then I guess I can put in on my agenda."

They continued talking about different things until they were both yawning being still jetlagged.

"I gotta get going, tomorrow I am needed at the office" Colin said first.

"Yeah… and I need to be in New York packing." She said sighing.

They made their way towards the living room and Rory smiled looking at her bored mother trying not to fall asleep but not quite succeeding.

"Mom! I am really tired, can we get going?"

Lorelei jumped at the chance and was up in no time.

"Sure hun. Let me gather our stuff and we'll be out."

"I'll also get going if you don't mind. I need to be at the office tomorrow and just got back from Europe yesterday." Colin added.

The two older couples made a few remark on how the youngest did not have stamina.

On the front porch as the Lorelei, Rory and Colin were making their way towards the cars, Lorelei could not help keeping to herself anymore.

"So Colin, still friend with Logan?"

"Mom!"

"Well, yes. We don't see much of each other now but we talk regularly."

"I see you seem to like the same type of cars." She motioned towards the sports car parked in the driveway.

"Well, actually, mine is the silver one. I am not really into sports car… I am more of a conservative on that front."

"So who's car is it?"

"My grandfather's actually." Colin answered matter of factly.

"Oh!"

"I guess I'll talk to you later Rory?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll call you when I have moved all my stuff in the condo."

"Great so have a great night! It was nice meeting you Mrs Gilmore."

"Same here." Lorelei answered but her voice seemed to indicate otherwise.

Colin did not bother with it. He knew Rory's mom did not like socialites and he had put up his mask all evening for his Grand Parents and Rory's. Anyway, it did not matter what she thought of him.

When the two women were sitting in the car Rory looked at her mother with an irritated look

"What?" Lorelei said.

"What was that all about? What did Colin do to you?"

"Come on Rory. He was snobbish all night, I think he would fit right in with the DAR crew."

"Yeah well, so do you when you are at one of Grandma's party. It is a way to protect himself. And why would it be of your business if he still is friends with Logan."

"Because, I can stand the idea of you being involved in Logan's life. I know you said you were over him but you still haven't seen him since your graduation. It is easy to say you are over someone when you never cross path. I know, I have been there with Chris. Wait and see if you meet him again."

"Actually, I will soon. Colin invited me to a week end in early July with all the gang and I have accepted."

"Seriously. What if they all gang up on you?"

"They won't I trust Colin. He mentioned they were wondering what I was up to.

"Really, even Logan?"

"It seems so…"

"Wow, maybe he is not over you."

"Oh, he is, he's getting married this summer."

"And you are ok with meeting the future Mrs Logan Huntzberger?"

"Yes" Rory answered quickly… maybe too quickly. When she really thought about it, something made her feel a bit ill at ease.

As they made their way towards Stars Hollow, they talked mainly about the wedding and Rory's move to Hartford. It was going to be a packed week.

The next day, Rory was on her way to New York by bus. She did not have much packing to do since she did not have much. She had rented a fully furnished apartment. Most of her clothes were already packed or in her suitcases anyway. It only left her with books and all of the kitchen stuff and since she still did not cook, well, it would fit in two boxes except for Ricardo, her coffee maker.

Once in New York, she called Jess. Jess and Rory had met again after the trail when she moved to New York. Jess's company, since he was a partner in Truncheon, had opened an office in New York and he was running it. At first, neither knew what they were to each other. They had had a moment or two but eventually realized that they were only friends and it worked better that way. Jess was now married and had 1 boy and another baby on the way. He was going to be Luke's best man at the wedding. His wife, Lucy was a friend of Rory from college.

As the three adult were packing all of Rory's stuff the next day, Ernest was playing with some of his toys in the living room.

"So… I heard you got reacquainted with the limo boys." Jess asked matter of factly.

"The Limo Boys?" Lucy asks not really making sense of it.

"How do you know about that?" Rory asked.

"Ah… I do talk to your mother from time to time Rory. And she needed help yesterday with Luke's gift."

"oh." Rory said but kept silent.

"What's the Limo Boys?" Lucy asked again. "Come on guys… there is enough of those inside jokes with you too would you mind clueing me in?" she said half joking half serious. She hated feeling like an outsider.

"You remember Logan, the guy I was dating at Yale?"

"Are you still not over him?" She asked remembering quite clearly that asshole Rory had been dating at that point.

"Yes I am over Logan. I actually met one of his friends at the airport on my way back to Hartford."

"OK, so you still have never seen Logan since graduation. How can you know you are over him?"

"Why is every one still hung up on the fact that I did not see him again. I know I am over him."

"You sure?" Jess intervened. "Were you sure you were over me before we met again in New York?" He said knowing very well that both had needed to talk about everything that had happened between them before they knew they were only meant to be friends.

Rory kept quiet. What if they were right. What if the hurt all comes back when I see him again. She got lost in her thoughts. Whenever she thinks about Logan, she has this nostalgic feeling but that is normal isn't it? Of course she once in a while thought she regretted saying no to Logan. But she is completely happy with her life isn't she?

After half an hour without saying a word to Jess and Lucy, she realized she was completely packed.

"Wow, thank you so much guys. Now I just need to lie down and the movers are coming in tomorrow morning. By tomorrow night I will be in Hartford. Well, actually, I will be in Stars Hollow but my stuff will be in Hartford."

"Well, Dodger" She said looking to Jess. "I'll miss you. Now you will have to come and visit us more often."

"We'll miss you too Rory. Now who is going to give me and Lucy a break and babysit Ernest?"

"I'm sure you'll find someone. Olivia's not far away."

"Yeah, but you were two doors away…" Lucy said.

They headed to Jess and Lucy's apartment so they could enjoy a well-deserved dinner after all the work they had put in preparing boxes.

Rory left the small family not too late after supper and they planned to meet in Stars Hollow on the Friday morning when they would all pitch in to prepare the wedding for the next day.

Rory made it to Hartford the next day arriving just after the movers had started to unload. Lorelei had opened them the door of the apartment and in one hour every boxes were in the room they belonged to. Her computer desk was already set up and her tv was on the floor.

"So do you want to leave everything in place or should we start to unpack?"

"Other than the kitchenware, I have no place to put anything yet."

"We so need to go shopping for furniture."

"Are you sure you have time for this? You are getting married in 3 days."

"If you think about it, you have a choice. We go today and get some sensible stuff or you wait to next week and go with my mother."

"Argh. You're right. Let's go then."

Lorelei and Rory locked up the apartment and went shopping. Rory's apartment was quite spacious but only had 4 rooms. She found quickly bedroom set and a dining table but could not find any living room furniture that she liked enough to buy. After shopping for hours, they gave up and headed back to Stars Hollow for supper at Luke's. All her furniture was to be delivered the next week. Until then, she would stay in Stars Hollow anyway.

After they ate, Lorelei wanted to stay at Luke's for a little while while Rory wanted to drop by Lane. On the way to her friend's house she dialed Colin's number.

"Colin McCrea?"

"Hey Colin, it's Rory Gilmore."

"Reporter Girl! How are you? You know you can stop at Rory. I'll know it's you."

"Just an habit. So are you still ok with coming to my mother's wedding?"

"Are you sure she wants me there? " He asked not really wanting to have to voice the fact he had found Rory's mom to be a bit harsh towards him on the Sunday.

"Yeah she is. She is just afraid of me getting back into that life."

"What life?"

"Hartford Society."

"And would that be so bad. You say it as if it was a bit like going into a street gang or something."

"Well, to her it might be better to be in a gang and to fit in with all of Hartford Blue blood."

"When you think about it, she might be right… " He said laughing a bit.

"Seriously though… she is fine with you coming. She probably would have enjoyed Finn a bit more but you are still a better choice to her than Logan."

"How can you say that, you have not met the new Finn? He might be a complete bore."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Yeah, he is pretty much the same… except sober."

"But please, be your own self, even around my GrandParents. This is a Stars Hollow Wedding, not a society event. Just be yourself."

"OK. What color are you wearing?"

"Now, why?"

"Not now silly, to the wedding."

"oh. Still why?"

"If I accompany you, I might as well compliment your outfit."

"Sure, I have a teal dress with some silver decorations. And ho, it is not a black tie thing… you don't need a tux."

"OK then. What time should I pick you up?"

"Meet me at the Dragonfly at 1 pm."

"Yes mam. I'll be there."

They hung up and Rory was already in front of her old house.

"Lane?"

"Come in Rory… so did you move all your stuff ?"  
….


	3. Chapter 3: A Stars Hollow Wedding

**Author's note : As you probably guessed, I do not own Gilmore Girls...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Stars Hollow wedding.**

Rory came down the stairs just before 1 the day of her mother's wedding. They were late as usual so she was not yet dressed. She came down wearing her jeans and a blouse so that she did not undo her hair. She smiled seeing Colin wearing an adjusted silver-grey suit with teal pocket handkerchief and a white shirt. She smiled at him when their eyes met.

"Oh my, casual was an understatement…" He said knowing very well this was not her gown.

"Very funny Colin. Did you find the place easily?" Rory had gotten closer and they hugged and kissed on the cheeks. A habit both had gotten over the years.

"Yes, with the GPS on, not much chance of getting lost."

"You'd think but I have a few stories to say the opposite."

"Do you want to come up to my room?"

"Already asking me to your room… my my… I guess time changed you more than it did me…" He said with a mischievous smile.

Rory blushed

"Very funny M. McCrea. No I mean the wedding won't be starting before at least half an hour. You could sit here waiting or if you want to, you can go up to my room while I am finishing getting ready in my mother's."

"And here I thought I was going to get lucky…" He said faking disappointment.

"So."

"Why not, if you don't mind I might have a few phone calls to make."

"Good. I will come and get you when we are going downstairs. You'll be able to go and sit on the bride's side. My Grandmother will surely be there."

They made their way up chatting. Rory left Colin in her reserved room and made her way to her mother's. She entered the room just in time as the hairdresser was done with everyone and the make-up artist her grandmother had insisted on hiring was now finishing Lorelei's make up. She herself had refused and had put on her own make up. Thirty minutes later, all three women were dressed and ready to go downstairs.

Rory did not remember a moment she had been so happy in her life. She had had great moments, for sure. But with her new job coming up, her mother finally marrying Luke, her dad in a great relationship for once. And, as for her, yes she wished she had someone in her life but honest to god, she was ok with her status.

As they were going downstairs she knocked on her door…

"Colin, ready?" She called opening the door.

Colin was talking on his cell phone looking out the window. When he heard the door open, he turned around and was for a moment speechless.

"Ah-hum… "

Rory was able to hear someone from the phone shouting Colin's name.

"Yes.. hum… Finn, I'll call you back tomorrow ok." He did not let Finn answer and was hanging up.

"You look stunning Rory." He was able to get out after a few moments.

"Thanks, I must say you are looking handsome yourself. But we gotta go now. Will you be ok finding our seats?"

"You mean I am sitting with your family?"

"Of course, you are my date after all."

"Oh, well, ok. Is your Grandmother aware?"

"Yes and she is up the roof with the idea of you and I. I tried to explain we were friends and nothing more but she wouldn't take it. Please don't humor her… she will be deceived."

"So will I honestly." He said half joking, but realizing that he was completely fine with being Rory's date.

They made their way outside and Rory stayed on the porch with her mom and grandfather while Colin went toward the seats on the lawn.

Everyone from Stars Hollow was there. Sookie and her family were sitting just behind Luke's sister and her family, Taylor, Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Andrew and the rest of the town. It was noisy and Colin could not help but smile at the activity. This was so different to all the wedding he had been too. Even Finn's wedding that was not considered a typical society wedding had been a lot more procedural than this. Luke was waiting at the front with a younger man. He looked nervous. As Rory made her way right after the ring bearer, he could hear some people commenting on how she looked just like her mother.

As Lorelei made her way down the aisle cheers were coming up from both sides. Mrs Gilmore seemed a bit uncomfortable but he himself found it quite entertaining. The wedding itself was simple and elegant. When the celebrant said "You can kiss the bride" to Luke, it did not take long for everyone to cheer joyously. He exchanged a few words with the Gilmores before heading towards the bar and ordering a glass of wine. He knew Rory would probably have to go for the photo shoot since she was in the Wedding herself. He had decided to enjoy the nice weather and the fact that he could go unnoticed for a change. That was until someone bumped into him.

"Your one of them, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Colin looked up and saw the best man.

"I said you are one of those rich brats her grandparents are always trying to push her to go out with aren't you?"

"Well, no, Rory and I are friends from College. Do we know each other?" Colin asked.

"Nope. "

"So why do you assume I am rich" He did not want to say rich brat… rich he was, sure, a brat, not anymore.

Jess laughed at that.

"The suit is pretty much selling you out. And the fact that you were sitting with the Gilmores."

"Well…" He wanted to crush this guy; then again, he was now Rory's family.

Colin was saved by Rory's coming toward both of them. She seemed pissed.

"Jess! I told you to mind you own business."

"Rory, you're going to end up just like with Logan. Forgetting who you really are."

"What is it that I really am?" She turned to Colin and tried to have a reassuring smile.

"Independent, fierce, confident…"

"versus?"

"A snobbish desperate housewife."

"Man, you are out of line now…" Colin said and Rory put her hand on his arm.

"Oh and he is playing the knight with shining armor saving the beautiful princess. Come on Rory is that really what you are looking for?"

"Jess, you don't know anything about Colin. And if what you mean by that is that I am looking for a guy that would accept accompanying me to a wedding where he knows no one without questioning or waiting for anything in return, then yes. That is what I am looking for. " She turned to Colin. "Colin would you mind giving me a minute?"

"No problem, I'll meet you back inside?"

Rory nodded. And Colin went in using this excuse to look around the inn.

"What the hell is your problem Jess. Why are you acting like a freaking jealous boyfriend."

"I hate these guys Rory. You can do so much better."

"You mean I should be looking to find someone just like you?"

"Well…"

"Jess, there is a reason we did not work. Don't you see that you judging Colin because he has money is the same as them judging you because you didn't. Aren't you over this now? Aren't you tired of being angry? You have a beautiful son, a great girlfriend and the best friend you could hope for. Why don't you trust me to choose someone right for me?"

"I don't know, maybe because I am going to lose you when you do?" He answered looking down. He was just realizing how comfortable his relationship with Rory was now… he was afraid to lose her friendship if she had someone in her life… more so someone from a completely different circle he was from.

"Jess, we'll always be friends. With everything we went through, if we stayed friends don't you think we are strong enough? Just trust me." She said

"I am sorry Rory… now I guess you'll expect me to excuse myself?"

"I think you should."

"Let's see how that goes. Now I am going to see how are Lucy and Ernest." He said and went back to the inn.

Rory smiled to herself. Jess really acted like a big brother towards her now. It is just way too late in her life for this. She started towards the inn and when she got to the porch she heard Jess talk to Colin.

"I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have judged you first hand. Just don't fuck with her." Jess was saying.

"That's ok. I've judged others enough not to take offense here. And don't worry if I wanted to screw up with Rory I'd have a bunch of friends on my case anyway."

Rory smiled and decided to wait before making herself visible. Once Jess was inside, she slowly appeared on the porch and found Colin playing on his cell phone. He looked up and smiled at her. She was beautiful with the full sun and the wind blowing her dress. He suddenly wondered if she had always been this beautiful. But, for the life of him, he would never ask Logan.

"So, ready for the second and best part of the day?"

Colin smiled

"I never thought you were a party girl… was there something I missed back at Yale?"

"Not the party per say… the food !" She smiled. "Come on, let's go before there is no more appetizers left."

They headed towards the tent where a bar was and the appetizers were being served to the guests. After a little while, the bride and groom made their entrance and after mingled and talked to everyone.

Colin talked to so many people but could remember just a few names. Mrs Patty for example, he would never forget with the way she "greeted" him pinching his but. The voice of Babette and the idiotic conversation he had with a Kirk guy. That town was probably the most entertaining place he had been. Everyone was really relaxed to the exception of one old guy who seemed to complain about everything.

As people were settling into their seat for dinner, he looked for Rory who was with her mother and started towards them.

"Hey Colin, I hope it was not too boring for you." Rory asked hoping that he had not mind that she had abandoned him.

"Boring, are you kidding I am having a field day… this is what I had imagined Finn would come from. He'd fit right in."

Rory thought for a second.

"You might be right…" And on this Lorelei who was finishing a conversation with some woman turned to him.

He did not quite know what to expect this time.

"Colin, Hi. It is nice of you to come and save Rory here from a bad date. Sorry for the other day. I shouldn't have assumed you weren't acting out… I know enough what it's like… or maybe it's too far away for me to remember."

"Lucky you, you got off early… seems I am a slow learner…"

"Hell, you just did not know better!"

"Lorelei!" Emily pitched in. "That is not a way to talk to a respectable young man. He is not one of your townsfolk."

On that Colin smiled… to Lorelei and Rory.

"On the other hand, maybe it was because I had it easier. In anyway, Congratulations to the bride and groom." He added and held out his hand to Luke before embracing Lorelei.

They then settled to their seats and a copious but not overly fancy meal was being served. People kept talking and coming to the mike to send their wishes to the newlyweds in an disorderly fashion. After, when the music started, many flew to the dance floor and Rory stayed put talking to Colin. They were sharing stories about the last few years and laughing at the many stories both had to share.

After a little while Rory tried to convince Colin to come on the dance floor.

"Rory, you don't know what you are asking… not much of a dancer."

"Don't try with me… all you guys usually had lessons. I know I was a debutante."

"You were a debutante? Serious?" He could not believe it… he might have seen her then. His mother used to organize such evening when he was younger.

"Yes, as a gesture towards my mother, I did the fan dance."

"Oh I would have loved to see this."

"Yes, and tease me mercifully with it. So now, you come and dance with me."

Colin reluctantly got up and followed her to the dance floor. And he was right, he could not move in sync with the music. They were in a mix of 80's music that continued for 4 or 5 pieces but then turned into a swing. As Rory started to walk away, he took her hand.

"Come on reporter girl, you've seem me make a fool of myself, at least give me what I can dance to."

They started to slow dance and to this, Colin led the way as a pro. Not just swaying to the music but he knew the steps. Rory who had not danced to swing since the dance Marathon tried to follow as best she could.

"See, you had done dance lessons."

"Of course I did. Wait for a waltz, it's my specialty." He gave her a smile.

They continue dancing and as the music went into slows, they stayed on the dance floor. Rory had not danced that much in so long. When they decided to go back to their seat, they suddenly realized that the tent was now empty. Lorelei was sitting with Luke and Sookie talking. Babette, Morey and Miss Patty were sitting at another table talking animatedly, gossiping probably. Suddenly Colin thought he saw a naked man running in a distance.

"Did I just…"

"Yeah… probably Kirk."

"And no one bother about it."

"Well, we're kind of used to it now. Lulu still struggles with the idea of everyone seeing her husband in the nude but he's doing it while sleepwalking so…"

"Wow, you guys should so do a reality tv show… you'd get great ratings."

"Don't say that to Taylor, he'd start calling WB right now."

"Well, Miss Gilmore, I must say this is the most fun I have had in a long time."

"Me too Mr. McCrea. But you need to get home and me in bed."

"Yeah… Would you like to join me for dinner sometime next week? I should have more detail on our July getaway. You're still coming aren't you?"

"I'd love too… I am settling into my apartment next week so we could meet there is you'd like."

"It's a date… I'll show you around the neighborhood." He answered not realizing the use of the word date.

Rory caught the use of date for their meeting later during the week and surprisingly was comfortable with the idea. She really had seen a face of Colin she had never known. He was able to have fun and did not take himself seriously. She was actually already looking forward to meeting with him again. As she went up to her room at the Inn, she was humming the last slow they had danced to.

* * *

For those of you that read my other stories, I just want to mention that I am working on more chapters... my muse isn't back completely but I am trying !

Thanks to all of those that reviewed or even just read my story...


	4. Chapter 4 : whatever happened to the mil

Author's note : I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... I did not have anyone proof reading it so I hope it's not too bad... my proof reader is on vacation but did not want to wait so here you go... Enjoy, review and as usual, I don't own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 : So whatever happened to the milkmaid…**

Colin was sitting in his dining room having breakfast and reading the paper the Sunday after the wedding when his home phone rang.

Picking up the phone from its base he answered knowing very well it would be either family or friends.

"Hello"

"Colin, how are you doing mate... am I calling at a bad time?"

"It's almost 12 Finn... how could it be a bad time."

"I don't know, you keep secrets. How was your date last night."

"What? How? Who told you I had a date?"

"You did, well, actually she did..."

"Wait Rory called you?"

"What? Who?" Finn was not sure who Colin had just named.

"Finn … what are you getting at?"

"I heard your date yesterday while we were talking. You never mentioned anything about a new love interest Colin. You are hiding stuff from you best friend! Why? Is she that ugly?" Finn said trying to tease Colin.

"Right... Well, call it a social obligation." He did not want to say it was a social obligation for someone else, because he actually liked accompanying Rory.

"I do not believe you mate. You would have ranted about it if it was so. I think it was a date and you don't want us to find out with whom. That only means one thing... we know her."

Finn and Logan knew him way too much... he needed to change the subject or hang up.

"Finn, I gotta go..."

"Sorry man, did you get lucky and she just entered the room naked?" Finn teased him

"No." He answered.

"Ah... you struck out and came home alone."

"No, yes! fuck you are exhausting Finn."

"Yes, my wife says the same." He laughed at his joke. " So it was a yes you got lucky or yes it was a date?"

"Ok, got to go now... someone's on the other line." Colin answered

"You won't get away that easy..." Finn was saying but Colin hung up and sighed...

Less than 5 minutes later, the phone rang again. Colin picked up the phone, sure it was Finn again.

"No I am not going to tell you who I spent the evening with yesterday!"

"Hello to you too Mr McCrea" A female voice said.

"Sorry Rory, Finn was bugging me barely 5 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell him? Was I such a bad date?" She laughed knowing very well, Colin would feel bad with her thinking this.

"No! God Rory no. I had a great time with you last night... Even with the dancing."

"Well, thank you. I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon. I am unpacking and it's quite lonely here."

"I can join you; I did not have anything for today."

"Perfect... come whenever you want."

Colin joined Rory a few hours later and they unpacked and install all her stuff. As they were working, she suddenly remembered something about back then, in College, when Finn and Colin had helped her move back to Yale from her grandparents and she suddenly remembered when Logan Colin and Finn had returned from their trip in Europe.

"Colin, whatever happened to the Milkmaid?"

"The what?" Colin asked completely at a loss.

"You remember that time when you guys came back from Europe and you had brought back a MilkMaid saying she was your soulmate."

"I never said she was my soulmate."

"No you said, well I don't remember what you said… still I never knew what happened to her."

"Not my finest moment." He said laughing a bit. "Nothing, I paid for her to go back home. With enough to cover any expenses I could have caused. I never heard back from her."

"Is that a surprise?"

"No… damn I was a prick back then."

"You said it!"

"Well, you could disagree!"

"No, you were a prick back then." She said… both smiled.

They continue working and talking from time to time. When it was time for dinner, they decided on ordering pizza, wasn't it the best food for moving...

"Colin, do you know a good place for Pizza?"

"Yeah sure, I'll go and get one. What do you want on it?"

"All dressed will be fine."

"OK"

On that Colin left and Rory continue putting everything in its place. After 25 minutes, she heard the buzz indicating someone was at her door. She quickly pushed the button to let Colin in and she opened her door waiting for him and the Pizza. She was famished.

"Here you go" Colin said putting the box in her hand and they made their way towards the kitchen

"By the way, you should ask who is there before answering the door Rory."

"Yeah yeah… I knew it was you… hum… Colin, what exactly is this?"

"Didn't you want a pizza?"

"Yes, but that is not a pizza… it is a fancy bread with stuffing on it. It looks way too healthy to be any good."

"What?"

"This is not considered a pizza… where exactly did you get this?"

"At the Italian restaurant down the street… I often go there with clients. It is really good, on the fancy side but not too expensive."

"I'll show you what a pizza is…" Rory said as she picked her phone and dialed an already familiar number.

After she ordered her own pizza Colin looked at her and smiled.

"Before you criticize it once more… would you just take a bite?"

"Looks way to healthy for me… might makes me sick."

"Aren't we playing a bit dramatic… Come on, taste it." He said as he was cutting himself a slice.

"No way too fancy for me…"

"I'll take offence you know" He said teasingly

"Fine, but just a bite… so that your pride is not hurt."

She took one piece of it and tasted it.

"Hmm.. wow… this is…wow."

Colin smiled his victory smile…

"Wipe that smug look on your face. I still want my greasy pizza. But it is really good."

They continued eating it until Rory's pizza was delivered. She then ate a couple of pieces of hers while Colin could not believe the amount of food she was ingesting.

"Still hungry?" He asked as only half of the pizza was eaten.

"Nope… can't take anymore."

"Do you want me to go and put it in the trash?" since Rory's apartment had common trash disposal.

"No it's ok, I am going to keep it for tomorrow."

"But it won't be good tomorrow, you'll have to heat it up."

"No, I'll have it cold."

"Cold Pizza?"

"Yes. You should try it."

"Nope."

"OK, then more for me."

Colin looked at Rory and smiled. It was refreshing to be with someone so easygoing. He was used to society girls. He himself knew he was pretty high maintenance but he did not know better. They resumed unpacking her stuff and were done by 8 pm.

"Do you want to stay a little while and watch TV?" Rory asked

"Sure why not."

The settled on watching the Amazing race and before long Rory was sleeping her head on Colin's shoulder. He noticed as she was snoring slightly. He tried not to move too much but as the show was finishing his cell phone rang and it woke her up. Colin looked at her with a smile before answering it.

"Colin McCrea"

"Colin, it's Logan. Am I calling at a bad time. You are usually home and I tried calling you there."

"No it's ok. What's up."

"Not much. I wanted just to confirm that out little gathering in two weeks will take place at the Vineyards, my parent's cottage."

"OK. That is fine."

"You'll be there?"

"Yes, I will… and Oh, Logan, put me down for two."

"So… Finn was right… there is a lady that you are seeing."

"It's not like that…I am bringing a friend."

Rory looked at Colin while he was talking. She only heard his side of the conversation.

"Well, it is a lady friend isn't it."

"Yes Logan. She is."

"I need details." Logan laughed

"No. You don't need anything. Is that all?"

"Aren't we in a mood… or maybe you're at her place…"

"Something like that."

"Ok, I will let you go then, otherwise, you won't get any."

"God Logan, it's not…" Colin tried to answer.

"and give my best to your Friend." Logan finished hanging up the phone.

"I am sorry to wake you up. I'll get going; you need your sleep anyway."

"I'll be fine. I am only starting work in two weeks anyway."

"by the way, the weekend with the Yalies is at the Huntzberger's cottage at the vineyard. Ever been there?"

Rory looked taken aback.

"Hum… yes actually with Logan."

"Oh! Is that a problem?" Colin asked hurt by her reaction as he thought she was over Logan.

"No! Not that, it's just weird I guess. I haven't been on the Vineyard since then. Not even to my grandparent's place."

"If you prefer, you can stay at their cottage, if I recall correctly, it is not far, a couple of houses down."

"Yeah… might be better. It will give an excuse to everyone if I feel overwhelmed."

"Can I ask you a question…" Colin started and Rory looked up at him expectantly "no forget it. We'll keep it as this and you will be able to choose to stay with us or go to your grandparent's place." He wanted to ask if she really was over him. Maybe when they remet the first time she did not feel comfortable enough with him to say so… but in the end, was she now?

"OK, good. I will make arrangements with them. They might be down there anyway on that week-end. They will love having me over."

"Good then, it's settled." He said but he was disappointed that she would not be staying with them. And this was making him wonder what he was feeling towards Rory… Could he be developing something?

Rory on her side was oblivious to Colin's internal questions. She was happy to have an escape just in case emotion became too much. She knew herself enough to know there was a good chance she would need to bolt at a certain point and she did not intend to be stuck sleeping on the beach. She was secure in the thought of being over Logan but with everyone still questioning it, maybe, just maybe they were right… as long as she did not meet him face to face, she would never be able to close the lid to her Logan's box (figuratively speaking).

In the following week, Rory finished her installation in her new Condo and she made it her own. She had never really felt at home in any of her apartment. Even when she lived alone in them, she had never taken the time to make it hers. This time, she wanted it to feel like home, her home. She talked to Colin every other night over the phone and they had planned to meet over the week-end. She had invited Lane and Zach to visit her and she had gone out a few times, scouting the neighborhood and finding her places; her coffee shop, her bookstore. She now had her spots in Hartford. She had never had those but in New Haven while she was studying. It felt good to get that sense of belonging somehow.

On the Saturday she had gone to Colin's as they had agreed. She was taken aback when she found him with an apron preparing dinner for the both of them. It was not something too fancy but still, it reminded her of John who used to cook a lot for her. That evening, they talked and watch tv but she felt as if Colin was more distant than the previous week-end. Maybe she was imagining things.

They finished the evening with Colin walking Rory back to her condo complex and they decided they would be leaving for the Vineyard on Friday morning. The gang was to meet only for dinner but Rory wanted to settle herself first at her Grandparents who were only coming on the Saturday boat. She would have a few hours to prepare herself.

On the Friday morning, Rory was already at her fourth cup of coffee when Colin showed up with his car. They left quickly and as they were ready to embark on the boat Colin turned to her.

"Ready?"

"As I could ever be…" She answered. She had not been this nervous in a long time. What was it, she did not know… was it meeting all of them again? Was it only Logan? Was it the fact that she had not looked back on her years at Yale in so long she was afraid of what this week-end would bring up… if she was honest with herself yes, it was all of the above. But, ready or not, she needed to do it and finally stop wondering what if …


	5. Chapter 5 : At the Vineyards part 1

Author's note : I hope you like this chapter... I kind of struggled a bit at the end trying to do something to make them realize their feelings... did I go too fast... maybe... Let me know !

* * *

Chapter 5 : At the Vineyard

Rory was in a guest room of her GrandParents cottage. Sitting on the bed she was talking on the phone to her mother. She had already showered and dried her hair but, as in most situation, she need confirmation on what to wear.

« No Mom, I did not meet with them yet. Colin dropped me at GrandMa's. »

« Is he staying with you or with them? »

« I assumed he was staying there, actually we never discussed it. »

« Did you tell your grandparents that you were there with Colin. »

« Yes, I told them we were coming together. »

« Rory, Rory, haven't you learned anything… You don't volonteer any information regarding any potential candidate unless he's a winner. »

« Mom, I am not a tv show. »

« Oh but you would be such an interesting one to watch… Oh, you should so be in The Bachelorette »

« Mom… this is so not me… I can't decide what to wear on my own for a date would you see me have to choose between candidate. But talking about what to wear…»

« Yeah right… the reason for the call. What impact are you going for… the I succeeded in live and am where I want to or the hot and sexy 'Sex in the City' independant/amazone sultress. »

« Mom… I have never been a amazone sultress type. »

« But they don't know that is not what you have became. »

« Colin knows. »

« Talking about Colin… are you sure there is nothing going on there. »

« Mom we already talked about it… just old college pals hanging out. »

« Yeah right… but everytime we talked in the last few weeks it has been Colin this and Colin that. »

« Well, I don't have many other friends close by. »

« You have me, Lane, Zach, Jess, Lucy, Olivia… do I need to continue? »

« But we are »

« Just friends… I know. But let me tell you, no thirty something man cooks you dinner a couple of times a week without feeling more than friendship. »

« Says the woman that was cooked for for years before dating Luke. »

« Exactly, if someone had pointed it out to me, I might have waited a lot less. »

« Anyhow… I need to get dressed or Colin will pick me up and I'll still be wrapped in a towel »

« Wouldn't he be pleased. »

« Mom! »

« Yeah, yeah… how about that nice blue summer dress with the sandals. »

« Not too dress up? »

« For a BBQ party at the Vineyard? Consider this the young version of your grandparents.»

« Mom, they were my friends in College not some society party. »

« Rory, you haven't seen them in years… they are all from society and know nothing else. I am pretty sure they will be dressed fancy casual. Stuff you wouldn't be able to afford if you had not had your inheritance… Tomorrow, go with capris and a nice blouse… you'll probably be boating. »

« How do you know? »

« I have spent long enough at the Vineyard to know. »

« OK… I'll trust you on this. Gotta go now. »

« Enjoy yourself Rory and if it is too much, you know, with Logan, just give me a call. »

« Thanks. »

« You'll be fine. »

« Are you sure. »

« If not now, eventually yes. I love you hun.»

« Love you too. »

As Rory was putting on her dress the doorbell rang.

« Just what I needed. »

« Sorry I am not ready yet… » She smiled feebly as she let him come in.

« You look stunning Ror! » Colin said.

Colin had been running errands for the week-end. He had already gone to the Huntzberger mansion to leave his stuff and change before coming to get Rory. As he was standing now in front of Rory dressed so simply but at the same time so perfectly for the night ahead he could not help but think that maybe the guys were right. He might be falling for his mistery date. Which is what Finn had kept calling Rory since he never mentioned who he had been with that week-end. And that afternoon had been one they tried to get him to talk so many times. Good thing he was good at avoiding something he wanted to keep secret. Now, he knew they would all be waiting on his return.

« Thanks… still not done but I'll be ready in 10. Would you mind sitting in the living room waiting for me. »

« Not at all. »

Colin sat and enjoyed a few minutes to himself… he could not say why but he was nervous… it almost felt as when he had presented Cynthia to them 5 years ago. But he couldn't understand why, they all knew Rory. And after all, it was not as if they were going out. Rory was Logan's ex, she wouldn't be interested by him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear someone entering the room.

« Humm Colin? »

« Euh.. yes sorry, I was lost in thoughts. »

« Ready to get going? » Rory asked. He could feel her nervosity in her tone of voice.

He got up from the couch and walked toward Rory standing in the doorway. He looked at her directly in the eyes and just wish he could hug her. Instaed he just said « It will go fine Ror. Don't worry. I know they will all, and I mean all, be pleased with your presence. »

« Are you sure Colin? I can't help but feel I am crashing the party. »

« You are not crashing in, you are my date! » Colin said and as he said so, he realised that he wished she was a real date. He smiled at her and was about to walk toward the door when Rory just hugged him and whispered « Thanks. »

They made their way to Colin's car and started towards the Huntzberger's.

As Colin parked in the entrance Rory noticed the number of car was less than she had expected.

« Colin, is everyone there tonight? »

« No, never, the Friday is usually just for Finn, Logan, Stephanie and me with our significant others… the rest will be there tomorrow at the beach party. »

« Oh, why didn't you mention it? »

« Would it have made a difference? » Colin knew most of Rory's nervosity was to meet Logan for the first time since all those years ago.

« Honestly no. »

« So tomorrow will be a lot easier. »

« And if it does not go well tonight, I could stay with my GrandParent's. »

« And Stand me up? Now we need to get out of the car and I am pretty sure they are all in the foyer looking at us arriving.»

« Oh god… They are worse than my GrandParent's. »

« Well, pretty much up there now. » Rory laughed at that.

Colin got out at that moment and while Rory picked up her purse and vest, Colin was already on her side opening up the door. He position himself to block his friends from seeing who he was with.

During that time in the Huntzberger's cottage…

« Guys! He's there already! » Finn shouted, he was the one spying on Colin's arrival. As he shouted it, Stephanie, his wife and Logan's wife all came running. Logan was stuck in the kitchen preparing the lobsters.

As Rory came into view both Steph and Finn just shouted « Oh my God! I can't believe… »

« What ? » Logan said still busy with but the only thing he heard was the door opening. He went to wash his hands and that is when he heard it.

« Reporter Girl! Oh my god! How are you ? Oh my God Logan! »

Logan turned white, Ace.

Both Catherine and Elizabeth turned toward him baffled at what was going on.

« Who is reporter Girl? »

« Rory Gilmore. » He ansered and smiled.

« As in your ex? The one you keep talking about when you're all together? »

« Yes. »

Logan's wife, Catherine smiled nervously… it was one thing to talk about her and they did have story and Logan never felt like he was regretting but it was something else to have her here with him. He felt her uneasiness and went to her looking into her eyes and whispering « you'll love her, don't worry. »

« Lizzy Come and meet my old mate from College » They heard Finn shouting toward the house.

Back outside

The door of the car was barely closed and Rory hear someone call « Reporter Girl » and out the door came running a tall Australian and a blond woman.

Rory smiled looking at her old friends coming to greet her… maybe Colin was right, maybe they had missed her.

They strode towards her and Finn picked her up and twirled with her in his arms.

« You haven't changed Doll… still looking quite dazzling girl. » He said as he was examining her.

Rory blushed slightly.

« And she stills blushes ! » Stephanie giggled at her.

« Hey girlfriend. » she said and she hugged Rory.

« Lizzy come and meet my old mate from College » Finn shouted towards the house and Elizabeth came towards Colin and his date.

As she arrived beside her husband, she saw how happy he was seeing her.

« Rory, Doll, that exquisite woman here is my wife, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, this is Rory Gilmore, aka Reporter Girl or Ace. »

Rory smiled genuinely

« It's really nice to meet you. I have read and enjoyed a lot of your work. »

« Oh Thanks… »

« You must have that a lot? » Lizzy said smiling.

« No actually… almost never, well, from stangers. »

Lizzy liked her. She was expecting someone either more snobbish or a lot more girly, somewhat like Catherine. Not that she did not like Catherine but the girl was a real society wife… it would be nice to have someone a bit more down to earth.

Right on that moment Logan came into view with Catherine in tow.

« Well, Ace… it is nice to see you again.

« Yes… it's been a long time hasn't it? »

« It is one way to say it. But I did not know you were dating Colin? »

Colin intervened for the first time since they had arrived.

« I told you guys it was only a friend. » But as he said it, a sadness came to him and little did he know that Rory felt the same.

« So now that we are all here, how about heading to the patio for the main event? »

The gang all walked towards the backyard and they settled for an evening of talking and reminiscing of their time in College. Catherine could not help but dislike the girl, she knew it was irrational… she understood why they all liked her so much, Rory was beautiful, she had a great carreer, was becoming someone of her own. But, she was unsure of how Rory felt toward Logan. She had after all refused to marry him. Was there any reason to be jealous? She just wished she knew how Rory felt. She couldn't help but doubt Rory's intention and her own insecurities were resurfacing... Logan was after all a Huntzberger.

After the dinner they all settled on the beach and continue drinking. Rory was often talking to Colin they seemed to be in their own bubbles. This did not go unnoticed by all the others. And strangely, to all of them but Logan, it felt like it had always been. Logan though, felt a bit uneasy about it… even a bit jealous. Could he still have feelings for Rory. He did not doubt his love for Catherine but with Rory things had never been really settled. They parted, never spoke again. He also wondered if Rory was showing an interest in Colin to make him jealous... He could not help to stare at her.

Rory's nervousness went out the door midway to dinner. Colin had made sure to include her in all conversation, telling her the stuff she did not know. After the dinner, she felt at ease with both Lizzy and Finn. Colin was right Lizzy was pretty much like her or more so like her mother. She took a likeness to the girl instantly. She fitted with Finn. Catherine, well, she was exactly what she had not wanted to become; a society wife. But she was nice and somewhat completed Logan. She felt a weird vibe from her, but then, maybe she was interpreting her own feeling towards what she had feared becoming. And Logan, she did not really know what to make of him. He kept staring at her. And she could not help but like it... at the same time, she was glad that she did not feel remotely regretful of her decision... seeing his wife, she knew she had made the right decision. Stephanie was true to herself and chatted her way through any conversation. She left the gang right after dinner, going to meet her boyfriend at the hotel.

At a certain moment, Rory had to go to the restroom. As she was coming out, she bumped into Logan.

« So Ace... I think we did good for our first meeting. » He did not know to start... he somehow wanted closure.

« Yes, I was afraid it would be more ackward. »

« Were you? » Logan asked a bit aggressively

Rory flinched a bit

« Yes, we had never talked after my graduation. I did not know how I would feel when I'd see you again. Didn't you? »

« No. I found someone that I love and who was not afraid to really love me back. »

« You think I did not love you? »

« Not enough to marry me. If you had loved me, you would have said yes! »

« And if you had loved me you would have accepted that I was not ready yet. That I needed to prove myself I had what it took. Prove your father wrong. »

« And it comes back to my father! Fuck Rory, I love blaming him for a lot of things but your decision was yours alone, not my father's »

« Yes, it was mine... but if I had married you, how would I have known if I could make it without the Huntzberger name. »

« You could have used you maiden name. »

« Oh yes, as if they wouldn't have known. A Gilmore-Huntzberger wedding, it would have made the news Logan. I would have been hired because of the name. »

« Well, it wouldn't have mattered, you wouldn't have needed to work. »

Neither of them heard that Catherine had come in and as she heard the last words, she just rushed out again recomposing herself.

« That's exactly why I said no Logan... You don't understand that I don't want to stay at home and only be a wife. I want to be someone on my own. »

« Doesn't matter anymore. » Logan said

« Well, it seems to matter to you. » Rory answered back in the same tone. « I need to go and get a bit of air now.

Rory just felt like taking a walk on the beach, clearing her head... She told so to Colin while Finn and Lizzy seemed to be in a moment. She waled towards the beach and as she was leaving the backyard Catherine accosted her.

« Logan is happy with me... don't you ruin this for us. »

« I... what? »

« I heard you two... don't try to get him back. We are happy together. I think if you back off, we could all be friends, a happy family, but rest assure, if you do anything to seduce him, I'll make sure you never see any of them again. »

« Catherine, I... I don't want Logan back. If you've heard our little discussion you misinterpreted my intentions. I have good memory of Logan. But I would never want to get back with him. »

« Can I trust you on this? »

« Yes. Without a doubt. » Rory said holding eye contact.

« Just so you know, we are really happy. »

« Yes, I know. Colin told me about you two. »

« And you are ok with it? »

« Yes, I am a bit jealous though » Rory started but when she saw the weariness in Catherine's eyes she quickly made her point.

« I am jealous of the happiness you have. I wish I had someone I could lean on like you have with each other. But for me, it is not Logan. We have different idea of what we want in life. »

« What is there to have more? »

« A life. » Rory answered.

Catherine did not understand what Rory could mean by that... She had everything a woman could want... More money than she could spend, a sexy husband, three houses and a baby on the way. It was more then Rory had, for sure.

« On another topic... be careful with Colin... he's falling for you. »

« No. Colin and I are just friends. »

« I know Colin, I have seen him fall for his ex, she was my best friend. I can tell you he is falling. »

Logan had stayed in a few minutes. He prepared some drinks to bring out so that his absence would not seem suspicious. As he came out, he saw Catherine was talking to Rory. A minute later Catherine was sitting beside him and Rory was nowhere to be seen. He leant into Catherine to whisper.

« What did you say to Rory? »

« Just to leave you alone. »

« Catherine! »

« What I wanted her to know we were happy. And I might have heard you. »

« How was she? »

« She looked fine. Don't worry. »

« How do you know? » He said a bit louder and the others just looked up.

« Well, I am going to go and see if Rory needs anything. » Logan said to the rest of the gang.

Colin felt jealous... he should have gone to her. He knew he was falling for Rory. He tried not to. He really meant that he was not ready for something... but he could not help it. He did not want to see her hung up on Logan... He should have known it was coming down to this again.

« Well, I'll go and settle down. Finn would you mind driving Rory back to her grandParents's place? »

« She's not staying here? »

« No, she did not feel comfortable to stay here. »

« But she's coming back tomorrow isn't she. »

« She was supposed to. How would I know? »

« You brought her Colin. She came with you and she flirted all night with you. Are you so oblivious. »

« She did not. Then why did she ran away after a little chat with Logan then. »

« God, you're an idiot. I think you should drive her back Colin. She is your date. » He knew Colin needed to be pushed a bit to open up to Rory.

« Damn it Finn. »

As he was about to walk in, they heard Logan and Rory come back laughing. As they came into view they saw Colin and Finn facing each other irritated at one another. Lizzy was looking with interest and Catherine was just looking to see them coming ignoring whatever had happened.

« Guys, what's up? »

« Colin is an idiot, that is what's up. »

« Some things never change. » Logan summed up.

Colin turned towards Rory who looked uneasy, probably trying to figure out what happened. He just turned and walked into the house saying to Rory.

« If you want for me to drive you back, now's your chance Rory! »

« What is wrong with him? »

« Jealousy. » Lizzy answered and Finn nodded.

« Not him too? » Logan asked.

« Who else is Jealous? » Finn asked.

« Catherine Honey. » Lizzy answered him and kissed him... « You never were able to read woman very well. »

During that time in the house.

« Colin! »

« What? » He answered with a higher pitch than usual.

« What's wrong? » she asked. He sighed.

« Nothing. »

« Come on Colin, we spent enough time together so I know this is not how you look when you are fine. »

« Did you know before you still had feeling for Logan » Colin was sure Rory had a talk with Logan inside and it was confirmed when he saw Catherine stop Rory to have a talk.

« I don't. »

« Yeah sure. »

« Colin! I don't. »

« Then what did you two chatted in there? And why is Catherine asking you to stay away. »

Rory laughed a bit but Colin did not find it funny and just glared at her.

« Well, Catherine has low self esteem and she wanted to make sure I was not after her man. That is true. But Logan and I were through a long time ago. Yes we talked about it. Yes we needed to clear the air. But we did. And yes, I will always love him somehow but neither of us want to go back. »

« Can you tell me, looking straight into my eyes, that you don't love him anymore. »

Rory was serious now. She looked into Colin's eyes and for the first time she saw the insecurities and hope... she approached Colin and felt them... the butterflies... she had not felt them since, well, since Logan.

« I, don't ,love, Lo... » She did not have time to finishe and Colin had closed the gap kissing her. Rory felt it to her core, she responded to the kiss, bringing her hands on Colin's shoulders as he was holding on tho her blouse at the hips. The kiss deepends and both gave into each other, forgetting that they were in the middle of the living room until they heard.

« See I told you, he's always needed a bit of a push. »

« Come on honey... leave them be. You'll get to see them tomorrow. » Lizzy said as she took a hold of Finn's hand and they made their way to their room.

Colin and Rory broke apart after they had heard Finn and Lizzy. They just stared at each other, not quite sure what to say. The realization of their feeling was too sudden.

« humm.. Colin? » Rory finally broke the silence.

« Yes? » Colin answered.

« I think she wants you to drive her to her grandParents' mate. » They heard Finn once again and could not help but laugh.

« Thanks for the hint. » Colin answered.

« No problem mate. » Came the answer from upstairs

« Yes well, are you sure you don't want to stay here. »

« No, well, yes but I need to think things through. »

« Oh god, you're unsure about us? »

« NO! » She turned red. « I mean, I am sure but so much has happened tonight... it is just overwhelming. »

« Oh. » Colin seemed deceived.

« But you could come with me at my GrandParent's place. We could talk it over, find out what this meant.»

« Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble. »

« No and they're not there yet... should be arriving sometime tomorrow but we'll be out for sure when they do. »

Colin could not help but kiss her again. He then took her hand and they went on their way. He knew what thier kiss meant to him, he just wished it meant the same for her...

* * *

Please review... I am unsure of this chapter... I might need to revisit it... Thanks,


	6. Chapter 6 : At the Vineyards part 2

**Author's note : **Well, here is my next chapter... I hope you like it... it is a bit long and I wanted to do so much more in it... but it was long enough...

**Chapter 6 : At the Vineyards pt 2.**

As Rory and Colin waked into the Gilmore's cottage, it was already past midnight. Rory headed directly towards the kitchen, she needed coffee. It might keep her awake for a while but if not caffeine, emotions would. Colin followed not really knowing what else to do. Hel felt both giddy and afraid of Rory's silence. He knew enough about her to know that her brain was now in overdrive analyzing everything that went on.

As Rory pushed to button of the coffee machine, she turned to Colin and saw his uneasiness.

"I'm sorry… you now must think I am a complete basket case."

"I know you better than that Ror."

Rory laughed a bit.

"When you call me Ror, it makes me think about my dad. That is what he calls me."

"Do you mind? He did not remember her talking much about her father… so he was unsure if it was good or bad."

"No… I mean, I am not as close to my dad then I am of my mom but still… we now have a good rhythm. Do you want something to drink? I made enough coffee but would you like something else?"

"Honestly, just water will be fine."

Rory looked into the fridge and gave Colin a bottle of Evian water.

"Thanks."

As the coffee finished brewing, Rory looked to find a mug… cups were way too small with those fancy dishes. She saw some on one of the higher shelf but she did not reach it.

"Allow me" Colin said seeing that she was struggling. He was after all a bit taller than her.

Rory let Colin reach the mug and as he gave it to her their hands brushed slightly… At the contact both felt the electricity pass through them Colin could not help and reached for Rory and kissed her once more. Rory gave into the kiss immediately. It was passionate, it was their body taking over. Both usually so cerebral, they now were driven by their carnal instinct…

Then the coffee maker beeped indicating the coffee was ready. They broke apart panting, neither could deny they wanted more but deep down, they knew it would not be the best idea. Rory broke the silence as she retreated and poured herself a cup.

"Colin, I think we should…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry… how about we head out on the patio, cool off and talk?"

"Good plan." Rory answered and smiled lightly.

Rory somehow was happy with this new development but so much was happening now. She had just seen the three stooges, or two of them, for the first time in over 7 years… not to say her ex-boyfriend who she refused to marry, she was starting a new job and wanted to be all there for it, not preoccupied, and she just realized she might have crush or at least felt something toward her ex-boyfriend's best friend. Her instinct told her to run but she couldn't. She was not 16 anymore; she needed to face her feelings.

They made their way and sat on the patio. Both took a couple of sips in complete silence. They could hear some parties still going on a bit further away.

At some point Rory sighed before looking at Colin for the first time since their last kiss.

"Colin… I… I am not sure I am ready so start something right now."

"Oh… I thought you said, right before we left Logan's…"

"Yes, and I mean it… I am sure I have feelings for you, not sure when I started to but when you kissed me, it kind of hit me in the face. But I am starting a new job and need all my concentration on it and then there is Logan…"

"You still have feelings for him?"

"No, I told you… well, I will always feel something for him… I struggled so much to get over him. When we parted after my graduation, I had refused to marry him but I still wanted us to be together. He gave me the ultimatum… he walked away."

"I know Rory… we already talked about it. But are you saying you're not over him?"

"No… I am… It's just with seeing him for the first time and Catherine's reaction… it's just too fresh. I don't want to rush into anything."

"OK… does that mean you want to forget what happened tonight?"

"No… it's not what I mean. But could we take it really slow? I wouldn't want for all our friends and family to pressure us into more than we are ready for."

"I am not sure I follow you, do you want for us to hide 'us' from everyone?"

"No… I mean, not from everyone, maybe just your parents and grandparents and my grandparents? I don't want to feel pressured in the whole relationship expectations… you know. And I want for it to be ok if we are a week without seeing each other. I want to feel I can decide to go and see my mom on the week-end and not feel guilty about it."

"Ror… we both already have our lives and that is one thing I like about you… you are not waiting for someone else to live your life. And I am perfectly fine with taking it slow. As for the grandparents, don't worry… when you are ready to face them, we will. I have already done the rushed and fast pace… and it didn't end well… you might see tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Catherine's friend. She'll be there tomorrow."

"She will? She's LDB?"

"No, and you weren't either… tomorrow is more than LDB… Catherine is tired of being at parties with all of us and her not knowing anyone… so she started to also invite her sorority sisters when it is at Logan's." Colin said smiling.

"You mean … how many people are to be there tomorrow?"

"Too many to my taste. Around 50."

"And how many do I know?"

"Well, most of them are LDB with spouses, Catherine's friends represent about 15 people in all."

"Oh…"

"Are you ok?"

"I just thought it would be just closest friends of yours."

"Well, if you count all four of us, Steph, Logan, Finn and I, then add Seth, Robert, Rose, Juliet, Lanny… you might also know others… I know there are a few of your old Chilton's friends."

"Who?"

"Louise, Madeline and Tristan."

"Seriously? Were they LDB?"

"Tristan yes, from Harvard. Louise is married to Robert, god only knows why, and Madeline tags along…"

"Oh my god… only Paris will be missing."

"You can invite her."

"Are you crazy? Do you remember Paris?"

"Not much to be honest… was she so bad?"

"You have no idea."

"Why did you stay friends?"

"Not sure… in Chilton, we hated each other… in college, hot and cold but you kind of get attached to the girl… she is completely crazy but at the same time very loyal. She literally sent one of my ex in post traumatic stress."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes but whenever we were to meet with her, he wouldn't sleep for two days. I guess it is because he did have a few things to be guilty of." Rory said frowning.

"Can I ask?"

"You sure you want to hear that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he used my apartment while I was out without my knowledge."

"Ok… why is it so bad… maybe it was comforting for him, your presence."

"I mean he rented it to tourist and cashed in on it without telling me. I have no idea how Paris found out but one day, I received an email from her telling me a couple of Italians were at my place saying they had rented it for the week."

"Wow… did he deny it?"

"Couldn't the Italians were so afraid of Paris they sent her copies of emails and all."

"Where did you find him?"

"Online dating" Rory mumbles

Colin laughed wholeheartedly

"What… it is one way to meet new people when one is not really into going into bars and all."

"I know. But I wouldn't have thought of you as one that needed it to meet guys."

"You'd be surprised. How about you?"

"On-line dating?" He asked blushing…

"yes, have you tried it?"

"Yeah… I might have."

"And, any stories to share?"

"No… only met two for real… never saw them again… after, I chickened out for the reminder of my subscription. I might have come out as a bit snob."

"You don't say" Rory said.

"What? Shyness makes me look snobbish…"

"Yeah right. You? being shy?"

"I think I am going to get going now…" Colin said jokingly.

"Sorry… but seriously we should be getting some sleep. What time are we expected tomorrow?"

"I can pick you up at 11?"

"You can stay here if you want to?"

Colin looked at Rory and tried to find a way to let her know it would be excruciating for him to sleep with her and not 'sleep' with her. After all, he hadn't slept with a woman in months.

"I mean, my grandparents have two guest bedroom."

"Oh. Right."

"Colin, taking it slow remember"

"Yes that is why I was speechless. I think I still am going to head back to Logan's. They might need me tomorrow for last minute stuff."

"And for Finn's interrogation?"

"Yes. How did you?"

"I just remembered how much of a gossip he can be… I wouldn't put it past him to wait for you tonight."

"Neither do I."

They headed toward the kitchen to close everything up and Rory walked Colin to the door. Colin was torn in his happiness. He did not know what they could be considered at this point… Were they dating, was Rory his girlfriend… how could he find out without pushing it too much.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Of course darling." He answered in his snobbish old voice. Rory laughed.

As he was about to open the door.

"Colin, when I said going slow… it did not mean you couldn't kiss me goodbye anymore." Rory said.

"Thank god" He said coming back to her. He caressed her right cheek and cupped her head bringing her into him with his other arm around her waist kissing her chastely.

"Good night Rory Gilmore." He whispered as he backed out.

Rory smiled and answered "Goodnight Mr. McCrea."

As Rory closed and locked the door behind Colin, she looked at him leave the premises. She said to herself "it is going to be a good night" as she walks toward the bathroom to get herself ready. 10 minutes later, she was in bed, smiling letting herself drift to happyland.

Colin was back within 5 minutes. He slowly walked toward the kitchen looking for something to eat before going to bed but as he passed in front of the stairway a voice made him jump.

"So, Mate… wasn't sure you'd come back. I was about to call it a night."

"Finn, what the hell are you doing here… don't you have a wife to keep satisfied."

"Yes, and since you left, we had time for at least two rounds… I exhausted her but you shouldn't be concern about my sex life."

"Finn you should learn to keep it to yourself. Not sure Lizzy appreciates you sharing those details. I don't."

"Don't worry…details we keep to ourself… your pristine ears would not take them anyway." Finn answered smiling broadly.

'God' Colin thought to himself… 'if half of what Finn said is true about his sex life… he looks like he has more stamina now than at 18… that was a scary thought'.

"But I am sure you did not wait for me to tell me this."

"Nope."

"So what's up?" Colin asked trying to act all innocent, as if he did not know what this was all about.

"I should be the one asking what's up Colin. When did you meet with Rory. Why did you keep her a secret?"

"I did not keep her a secret… I just did not share the information with you guys. Her mom knows we've been hanging out."

"Her mom's her best friend Colin… thus why did you keep this information from your best friends?"

"I thought it would be a great surprise for all of you."

"And it was, don't get me wrong… I just wish I knew you were busy falling in love… I wouldn't have, well… Argh… forget it… I will try to take care of it tomorrow."

"What have you done Finn?"

"I think I hear Lizzy call for me." Finn said turning back up the stairs

"Finn Morgan… what the hell did you do?"

"I might have indicated to Madeline that you might be interested."

"Finn! Why?"

"Don't you find that Sheila Sexy?" Finn asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course Finn, she's a model. For sure she is sexy… but I never was interested in her."

"I thought it would be good for you to get lucky… you were single, she was single… you are both sexy. I just thought you both could just scratch an itch."

"God… it's a good thing you are married. Finn we are not college kids anymore… I am not looking for one night stands anymore. I thought you knew."

"I just don't get how you can go on so long without any… sexual healing… you know... I would be afraid it would stop working."

"Don't worry Finn… it continues working… now go back and warm your wife up. Nights are cold at the Vineyard."

"I would but you still haven't answered me to the main question… what happened with Reporter girl?"

Colin sighed. Just unsure what Rory would be comfortable with sharing… he just played it save.

"We're not sure yet… we'll figure it out as it goes… but we're taking it slow."

"Wouldn't expect anything else from her… Good thing you are a patient man Colin… I would go crazy. She looks… well, I'm not sure I would be able to show as much restrain… You're a strong one Colin." Finn finished laughing.

"Not that, I just know she is worth it mate… good night!" Colin finished and at this moment both saw Logan coming from the kitchen.

"She is Colin. But tell me, why did you have to fall for her." Logan asked trying to keep his calm.

"I don't know Logan. It just happened." Colin answered looking straight into his eyes.

"I just can't deal with this here or now…" Logan said irritated… he turned around and went back to his room.

Colin winced… he had not foreseen Logan's reaction…

"Sorry mate… he'll get over it." Colin heard Finn who had stopped climbing the stairs when he heard Logan talk. He had felt Logan's uneasiness with Rory all evening… And he knew Catherine would be on the defensive… she also had been with Lizzy. That girl had self-esteem issues… she did not like strong-headed woman around her…

"Come on and get some sleep mate, you'll need it tomorrow."

"Yeah." Colin said following Finn. He was not hungry anymore. Why couldn't he have an easier life.

The next morning at the Gilmore's

Rory woke up completely lost about where she was. She had been deep in sleep moment before so something must have bothered her sleep. She stayed in bed listening to possible noise. There was nothing more annoying than noises from an unfamiliar house. She opened her eyes to try to see what time it was… 9:10 am.

She might as well get up and start to get ready. She got up. She had slept naked knowing she was alone in the house. She had gotten used to sleeping naked when at home. Never in hotels but at home, it was somehow liberating. She put on a robe, barely tied it at the waist and walked toward the bathroom. As she was about to enter she arrived face to face with her grandmother.

"Oh my god! GrandMa, you scared me." Rory winced, she had appreciated the idea of being alone a little while longer.

"This is my house Rory, you knew we were coming."

"I didn't mean… I mean I know GrandMa. But I didn't think you would be here this early."

"You'd be surprise all that you can do before 9 am on a Saturday."

"I know you've already mentioned." Rory answered bummed that she would not be able to take breakfast in the living room… Now she surely would have to sit in with her Grandparents and make chit chat.

"Rory, are you naked under the robe?" Emily asked in a condemning voice.

"Well, hum… I was just going into the shower and I."

"Rory Gilmore, one does not walk around naked in a house. Anyone could have walked in and see you."

"GrandMa, I am not naked, I have a robe." She answered sighing.

"Yes well, how about you get dressed and we have a family breakfast. Where is Colin. Is he still asleep?" She asked… "is He in your room?" She added looking scandalized.

"No GrandMa. Colin stayed at Logan's." She hated that her grandmother still acted like she was 16… she was 30 for god's sake.

"But I thought you mentioned you were coming here with Colin."

"GrandMa! Colin and I came to go to a gathering with Friends at the Huntzberger, you knew that. I never mentioned that Colin would stay here."

"But you asked.."

"if I could stay here since I did not think it was appropriate for me to stay at the Huntzberger considering the situation." Rory cut her in.

"Oh! Right! I'm sorry I misinterpreted." Emily said disappointed as she had thought Rory and Colin were dating.

"So I'll shower and meet you in half an hour for breakfast."

"OK, sweetie… what time do you need to be off to?"

"Colin should pick me up at 11h". Rory answered as she closed the door behind herself.

After her shower and drying her hair Rory made it back to her room and she heard her cell phone beep indicating she had a message.

"Damn it… I forgot to call mom back."

She took the phone and made sure it had been her mom calling. And she called before listening to the message.

"Well hello daughter of mine… how are we doing on this fine day… tell me why oh why did you not answer mama's phone 10 minutes ago?"

"Hey Mom! I was in the shower. Sorry what's up?"

"Oh! Were you alone?"

"In the shower?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"You are no fun Rory… Why go on the Vineyard with hot rich man if not to have hot passionate sex all time of the day."

"In my GrandParent's house?"

"Oh, right I forgot… back to being serious now though… how was your evening yesterday?"

"OK I guess considering."

"Considering what?"

"Well, Logan's wife is jealous, Logan wants closure, oh and I realized that I might have feeling for Colin."

"Seriously Hun… you did not know you had feelings for Colin? I could have told you this… I think I told you this before you left."

"Yes you have… but I did not believe you."

"Oh yes, my oblivious daughter. So what happened… He hooked up with someone and you got in to a cat fight?"

"No. We kissed and it was… Wow."

"Oh! And you did not call me right after?"

"Mom, I'm 30 not 13… I am not going to call you every time I kiss a guy."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am grown up… it is time we cut this cord a bit."

"Yeah yeah… but we are talking as best friends, not mother and daughter…"

Rory heard her grandmother calling her.

"Mom I gotta go have breakfast with GrandPa and GrandMa, they are waiting for me."

"They are already there? Weren't they supposed to arrive today?"

"And they did… at 9 am."

"Were you in an indecent position?"

"No! I was naked though"

"And accompanied?"

"No mom. I already told you… I was naked yes, but alone. Colin stays at Logan's."

"Oh right…"

"Anyhow, I need to go… call you tomorrow morning before I leave."

"yes please… and we need to have supper when you are back… I want details baby."

"Yeah sure. Bye mom."

"bye Hun."

They both hung up and Rory made her way to the dining room and joined her grandParents. They had brought muffins, crescents, danishes… the Coffee was ready… it was not all bad having them there.

"Hello Rory… you had a good night sleep in the guest room?" Her grandfather asked.

"Yes, thank you."

And they talked as they would on any of the dinner she still had on occasion at the Gilmore's. She knew she would have more now that she was so close. And honestly, as long as her grandparents did not try to fix her up anymore, she'd be great… maybe she should revise her decision on not publicizing her relationship with Colin.

At 11 Colin arrived to pick her up and they chatted a bit before making their way. They invited Colin for brunch the next day at the country club as they had intended to invite the couple before they headed back to Hartford. Colin was not sure at first what to answer but when Rory noded yes, he accepted. He only hoped they would not be hung over… your body just did not take alcohol as easily after thirty.

They arrived at Logan's and yesterday's gang were putting up finishing touches before the rest arrived. Everyone was due early afternoon. The fridge was packed with food for the barbecue, salads, etc. The freezer had popsicles, ice cream and other goodies. Two kegs were already installed and ready for use. Outside, there was music already playing. Colin looked at Rory and saw that she felt a bit out of place… He took her hand and leaned into her.

"Are you ok? » He asked.

"Yeah… just a bit nervous."

"About what, you've met everyone that's here now yesterday. What has changed? »

"Well, they know ."

"They know what?"

"About you and I. That we kissed."

"So… Come on Rory… They're ok with it… Finn is ok with it." Could it be she did not want Logan do know? He suddenly felt he might get his heart broken once more.

"He's right Doll. I am completely fine with it… although I have to say I am sad that I am the only one you haven't kissed properly."

"Finn… so not helping." Colin answered.

"Hey Rory… How are you? Sorry we weren't there to greet you, we were getting ready."

"Changing huh? Sure… if that is what you call it these days."

"Colin… we were changing, honest." Lizzy said laughing

Finn just laughed and went to hug Rory, Lizzy following just behind him.

As he did so, he told her.

"I am glad you and Colin found each other… With Logan, you guys were not on the same page… But with Colin; I think you just arrived at the right time in his life. And don't worry, Logan will come to term about it."

"Thank you Finn." Rory said as she hugged him.

When it was Lizzy's turn, she also hugged her as if they had been friends forever.

"So glad I won't be alone when they all meet for supper. Conversation with Catherine is somewhat limited." Lizzy said.

"I'll be glad to keep you company." Rory said and the four of them headed outside.

"See, nothing to be worried about." Colin said and he smiled at her.

Rory just realizing he might have thought she doubted them. She got up on her toes and kissed Colin tenderly before they all sat outside.

"Where are Logan and Catherine.?" Colin asked.

"They had to go to the store to get something. They should be back with lunch."

About 20 minutes later, Logan and Catherine arrived with a couple of pizza for everyone. Both Logan and Catherine ignored Rory when they could and all felt it. Colin knew he would have to go to the bottom of why Logan was acting this strange. Catherine, he got, she was insecure. Pretty much like Clara, but it wasn't like neither to act like this. Usually, they would be in your face and stomped on people to feel better, Catherine seemed to just ignore them…

As they finished and everything was put away, they put finalizing touches to the backyard, the beach and the first floor. People started to arrive mid-afternoon. Rory and Lizzy were sitting in a corner of the backyards talking. Stephanie joined them when she arrived and she presented her boyfriend to Rory. She did not stay long though as they decided to play Beach Volley Ball. As it turned out, Lizzy was just like Rory when it concerned anything of an athletic nature. She avoided it at all cost. She knew though Finn was probably already there. Colin was making the rounds, making sure everyone had whatever they needed and Logan and Catherine were greeting the guests. An hour into the party, Rory suddenly heard someone Shouting her name.

"Rory Gilmore! What on hearth are you doing here!" Louise shouted.

"Maddie, Robbie… comme, it's Rory." She added pulling on her husband's arm and Madeline in tow.

Rory smiled at the group as they approached her. She got up to greet them with kisses on the cheeks.

"Hey Louise, Madeline. How are you guys?" She asked calmly.

"Whatever are you doing here? Are you and Logan having an affair?" Louise asked and suddenly Robert interested in the conversation.

"No… that would be sick. I came with Colin. Hi Robert, long time no see." She smiled at him shyly not sure if he remembered.

"Reporter Girl… nice to see you again." Robert said with a smile… " I see you didn't lose that charm of yours." He asked smugly.

"Where do you know Rory from?" Rory smiled remembering their 'date' to Finn's birthday back at Yale.

"Actually Rory and I had one date at Yale. I gotta say… she brought back some fantasy of Private school girls." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"Actually, I had accepted just to make Logan jealous and anyway, Robert here finished with his tongue down someone else's throat." She answered.

"And is Colin…" Louise picked up from the jealousy streak.

"No! Logan and I were through a long time ago. I just met Colin back a month or so ago and we just connected." She answer as Colin came to see her for the first time since the party really started. As if called by the conversation, he bent and kissed her in a quite territorial way. Honestly, when he saw Robert was talking to Rory jealousy came over him. He still hated that guy… and Louise and him did not seem to know the definition of fidelity.

Rory wanting to prove a point just decided to deepen the kiss a bit.

"Wow, Mary no more I can see." Rory heard a voice she had stored so far in her brain that if she hadn't known Tristan was to be here, she would have never remembered it.

Colin and her separated and Colin whispered in her ear "I have no clue what that was for but thank you, for effect, it did the job." He could see Louise, Robert and Madeline all speechless. They all knew Rory and it was a fact, that girl did not like pdas.

"Tristan Dugrey. Long time no see." She said ready for some sly comment to go with the first one.

"Lorelei aka Rory Gilmore. How are you doing? I did not expect to see you here, and I wouldn't believe it was you except Finn already told me you were with Lizzy."

"Hey Tristan, took you time to come and greet your best friend from College." Lizzy said.

"You were friends in college?" Rory asked completely taken aback by this revelation.

"Hum yes… is that so surprising." Lizzy asked smiling.

"Yes… Oh I never thought I would be able to say that… Mary this is Mary." Tristan started and both girls looked at him irritated.

"Tristan!" Both said at the same time.

"He called you Mary?" Rory asked Lizzy.

"You are Chilton's Mary?" Lizzy asked at the same time.

"Oh my god… what the hell are you talking about?" Colin asked.

At that moment Finn had joined them and he answered.

"Well Colin, it seems we have found the only two women smart enough not to fall for the self-proclaimed King of Chilton or King of Harvard."

"You're just jealous that I got to know Liz before you did. And talking about womanizer, you shouldn't talk Morgan."

"Well, difference between you and me mate is that I grew up. As for you Peter Pan …" Finn said hugging Tristan and adding "How are you doing mate?"

"Great, can't complain. Business is doing good as you know."

As Finn and Tristan talked a bit more, Rory sat back down with Colin and turned to Lizzy.

"How did you meet Tristan?"

"At Harvard, we were in the same building. He kept calling me Mary and I couldn't find out why… until I met Stephanie. She explained what it meant in those privy school you guys attended. Then I confronted him. We hung out since then. He irritates the hell out of me but deep down, he is a great guy. Just a bit too full of himself."

"And how about you miss little Valedictorian I am better than all of you?"

"I never said that, I said that you guys would never survive on the street without a penny. And I still maintain what I said."

"Well, you are right on my part…" Finn said before he kissed her.

"So Rory Gilmore was your Mary at Chilton?" Finn said before adding "Does Logan know all these times you talked about her you were talking about his girlfriend?"

"What?" Rory said.

"Well, we did have gathering for the LDB while you were dating doll… and this one could go on for hours on the one that got away when he got sent to military school."

"I never was interested in you Tristan."

"Well, don't deny that moment at the play just before I left. That was the most romantic moment of my life so far." Tristan said seriously for once.

Hearing that Lizzy burst out laughing.

"You, having a romantic moment?"

"Well, honestly, he's right… it was very sweet of him… romantic, I am not sure but after all, it was Romeo and Juliet." Rory said and smiled at Tristan remembering his last word.

"See! I knew I had an effect on you. Did you break up with Bag-boy right after that? Pining on my own hot body."

"Actually no."

"So when did you hook up with Logan?"

"I did no 'hook-up' with Logan. We dated had a relationship, have you heard about this concept."

"Rory was Ace Tristan." Colin put in knowing very well he'd know what he was referring to… after all Tristan was Logan's cousin.

"Seriously? You were Ace… the one that tamed the beast?"

"I did not tame anyone… Logan chose all by himself."

At that Colin and Finn laughed.

"What, he did…"

"Yes doll he did." Finn answered still laughing and Rory looked at Colin who was trying to be serious but couldn't stop.

"Well, I'll catch up later guys… Rory it was nice seeing you again." Tristan said and he joined Louise, Madeline and Robert that had settled on another table close by.

"What is so funny?"

"Well for once Ror, I think you'd agree with Logan… that is what he keeps saying… we just like to pull his leg on this matter."

"So now, can I keep you to myself for the rest of the day?" Rory asked Colin

"Yes dear, I am done… everyone is pretty much here on our side… Catherine can take care of her group." Colin answered and made himself comfortable on the couch he was sitting on with Rory.

"Well, gonna go and get something to drink. Anything for you beautiful ladies?" Finn asked.

The two girls said they'd take iced tea and Lizzy specified virgin iced tea knowing very well Finn would get Long Island if not specified.

"So what about you Colin?"

"I'm good thanks." He answered.

On that note, Lizzy got up and excused herself as she needed to go to the bathroom leaving Rory and Colin alone.

"So how is it going so far."

"Better now that you are here with me, but still it was ok, Lizzy and I have a lot in common." She answered.

"I think you do… I don't know the specifics but she did not grow up in our world for sure. Just like you. So long though for us taking it slowly, we kind of outed ourselves." Colin said a bit unsure of how Rory would feel about it.

"I guess with the LDB crowd it does not matter much... not like they are going to blabber to their parents anyway..."

"Well... I wouldn't put it past them."

Lizzy came back with Finn and their two drinks...

"I think I got there on time... yours isn't spiked." Lizzy said giving Rory an Iced Tea "Mine though..."

"What? You're just going to taste that much better love." Finn answered her.

The evening continued on well into the night. Rosemary and Juliet arrived a bit late but excited to see Rory. They could no believe how much Rory looked the same as in College... both looked older but they accused their pregnancies. Everyone seemed to have fun and to Rory's relief, only Catherine and her group seemed to have ignored her totally. She could not help but wonder who Clara was. But Catherine and her friends did not mix whatsoever with the LDB crowd. It might as well have been two separate parties. Something must explain it... maybe she could find out later.

They finished the evening with a bonfire on the beach. Everyone was enjoying themselves and around 1 am Colin drove Rory back to her grandparents cottage. The next day, as planned, Colin packed his stuff and was at the Gilmore's before anyone else was up. He would have liked to talk to Logan and understand why he had stayed so distant the night before... it was something he would need to address. The breakfast was nice and as usual the Gilmores hinted to how nice a couple they would be. They kept to themselves that they were and both Colin and Rory hoped their friends would not be starting any rumors after yesterday.

* * *

Next chapter... we are going to see a bit of confrontations... not sure how it will go but Logan should be a big part of it.

I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
